


Never the Twain Shall Meet

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Death!Raphael, F/M, Forbidden Love, Life!Isabelle, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: And so Life fell in love with Death.And Death loved her, Life itself.





	Never the Twain Shall Meet

**Author's Note:**

> **Week 5 Prompt:** Forbidden - No one can ever, ever find out.

Good and evil.

Day and night. 

_ Life and death. _

Some things are destined to never touch, like magnets that repel instead of attract. It is the way of the universe, the natural order. 

And yet, every so often, something unexplainable happens. Sometimes something so impossible occurs that the universe can do nothing but shrug her shoulders and look the other way.

Sometimes, Life falls in love with Death.

Isabelle shone as bright as the sun, life itself emanating from her very being. People rejoiced at her arrival, counting her a blessing like no other, one to be cherished and nurtured.

Raphael drew the light in, doused it until nothing remained but darkness and gloom. People feared him, avoided him, cursed his very name. He snuffed out what Isabelle set to light. 

A chance meeting, a passing glance, and there was no turning back for either of them. Everything he touched withered, vanished from the earth. Everything she loved grew healthy; strong and bright. Touching one another should have been cataclysmic, the world should have burned when Life and Death embraced. It did not burn but the love between them did, even if no one could ever know. 

“Raphael,” Isabelle whispered against his lips, kissing him gently as they met in a pocket of space that was only their own. On the cusp of a new day, the two could meet briefly in the liminality of the moment. A time when they could touch and kiss and talk and be together as they both wanted but knew they could never have. All they would ever be granted were these small stolen points when the world was transitioning from one to another, paying no attention to the two beings who kept the world turning as it did. 

Raphael’s arms tightened, holding her close until the light broke the horizon and she started to pull away. His voice soft, reverential. Her name, a benediction and a promise. “Isabelle.” 

Pressing one last kiss to his lips, Isabelle held onto his hand for as long as she could. Until he began to fade back into the shadows and she rose up into the light. 

They loved; strongly, passionately, truly. And yet, it would always be in passing. In stolen moments and hidden places. For Life could love Death, and Death could love Life, but where one was, the other could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
